Lonely
by snowqueen1205
Summary: "It's your fault! You're the one who should be blame!" One shot... Read and Review...


**This story is like a narration…**

It's not actually right to blame all of your mistakes with others.

It's really painful for you to hear the words "It's your entire fault! You're the one who should be blame!"

What if suddenly you just suddenly realize and felt that it is too much for you to bear?

It's the same with this sweet girl…

She was always hearing those painful words from her siblings and from her very own best friend.

It was really painful… it was really sad… it was really hard to understand…

But because she was very kind enough she would just let it pass by and she will just forgive them…

The pain she feels from her siblings is different from the pain she bear with her best friend…

I want to tell you a story that she experienced with her siblings…

_**Flashback…**_

_**Their father was looking for his eyeglasses…**_

_**He was already angry because no one could find it until she spoke…**_

"_**It was just here after all"**_

_**Their father said… "Mikan, could you please get it?"**_

"_**Well… of course… you see it was all there after all you were just too lazy to find it…" said Mikan to her siblings…**_

_**Few hours passed and their parents already left for work…**_

"_**It's your fault that father never trusted us! It's your fault because you are always acting as the most perfect daughter!"**_

_**She would just cry alone… but they never really understand and would never know that it did hurt her feelings.**_

This story is what she experienced from her best friend…

_**They were actually arguing…**_

"_**Why are we always like this?"**_

"_**Because you never trusted me!" said Mikan…**_

"_**I have always trusted you!"**_

"_**But why can't I feel your trust? It seems like you always blame me for everything? Why can't you accept your own fault?"**_

"_**It was never my fault! It is really your fault! I should have never chosen you as my best friend! I knew it was just a stupid idea to choose you as my best friend!"**_

_**Mikan ran away… tears were flowing from her cheeks afraid that Hotaru would see it and wouldn't even bother… it was really painful… it really did hurt her a lot.**_

Months had passed by and Mikan felt like a loner. She felt that there was no one to turn too. She felt like a jerk, she felt useless.

Until one day she finally had enough…

She then gets a bottle with a skull sign and written was 'don't drink'…

Before she opened the bottle she gets her pen and paper… then she wrote…

_To my beloved siblings,_

_Well at first I would really like to say sorry for all the troubles that I have caused you and I hope you know that I never really intended to do it. I would like to say I love you and I will always will. Probably now you are all saying that what kind of a stupid girl am I wasting my life for just a stupid feelings. But I want all of you to know that it really did hurt to the point that it was already hard for me to accept all of those sentences that you said to me. By the way thanks for all of the happy memories that we had shared together. If ever you need me just call my name… I love you so much! Be happy :)_

_With lots of love,_

_Mikan…: )_

She gets another paper then wrote…

_To my beloved best friend Hotaru,_

_Thanks for being the one that I can rely to for the past years. Thanks for all the laughter and fun. I would like to say sorry for being a burden to you. I am very sorry for being such a brat not to understand you but I also wanted to be understood. Of course I might be a corpse once you have read this but even if I am I would like to say thanks and I love you. I love you as my best friend I really thoughts that it would last forever but I guess I was wrong… Just remember if you need me just call me like the old times… I love you so much! Be happy :)_

_With lots of love,_

_Mikan… :)_

After she wrote those letters, she then remove the cap then drink all of the substance not leaving a single drop.

Then her body slowly fell down on the ground lifeless, cold and empty…

Morning came…

They discovered Mikan's corpse.

They were all grief stricken…

After they had read Mikan's letter all of them were crying their heart out…

They were all sad and they all felt guilty for not understanding or even knowing her feelings…

But it was already late… She was already dead…

**Revised. Reviews please.**


End file.
